Library Liaisons
by PomSaysOm
Summary: Hermione runs across some interesting things in the restricted section… A friend of mine wrote this. HPDM SLASH Oneshot


Title: Library Liaisons

Summary: Hermione runs across some _interesting_ things in the restricted section… A friend of mine wrote this. HPDM SLASH Oneshot

Warnings: It is SLASH, people, SLASH! (That's guy on guy for those who don't know.) If you don't like it, don't read it. That's a simple enough concept to follow, right?? If you don't like the thought of two boys hot, naked, and sweaty, DON'T READ IT!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related media. Only the plotlines and other random bits are mine. Trust me, if I owned HP, he would get to be with his one true love ALWAYS!!!

Author's Note: My friend wrote this and something about she never got her confirmation e-mail, so I'm posting it for her… She is a genius and her mind is one scary place I would not like to be. I will edit this and tell you her penname later on once I know it. So, Read, Review, ENJOY!!!!

Hermione stood in the restricted section of the library, scanning the shelf for a book she'd heard about in Transfiguration. She highly doubted anyone had checked it out already, as McGonagall had been reluctant in signing even herself a pass allowing the locating of the complex literature. Running her finger through the spines, she selected the book and sat on the floor to read. Halfway through her first chapter she heard a noise that startled her. Books were being knocked to the floor on the aisle next to hers. She got up quietly, rounding the corner to ask the person to browse more quietly, as she was trying to read. What she saw stopped her dead in her tracks. Harry Potter stood baked against the bookshelf locked in a passionate kiss with none other than Draco Malfoy. Confused as she was, she had to admit- it was hot. They were tearing at each other's clothes, unaware of their company. Hermione inched back to her aisle and peered through a gap in the books. Draco had wrestled off Harry's shirt, which now lay in a heap on the library's dusty carpet. The blonde was running his hands up and down Harry's chest with a look of utmost desire in his eyes.

"I want you…" he whined almost pitifully. "Give me." He leaned in and placed tender kisses on his apparent lover's neck. Harry slid his hand up under Draco's shirt and into his pants, his fingers dancing playfully on the sensitive flesh.

"Not yet, " he whispered to his now softly moaning mate, "I want to make you need me."

"B-but I d-do need you!" the impatient boy stammered, feeling his knees prepare to give way. "Harry, please!" Harry heard the desperation in the plea. Ignoring somewhat of a protest, he removed his hand from the other boy completely. He began to unbutton his pants, feeling himself throb. Something about the tone of Draco's voice, perhaps the sound of him on the brink of losing control always seemed to turn Harry on. He grabbed the blonde by the hair and yanked him to the floor. Draco winced slightly at the pain as he fell. Harry straddled him and ran the tip of his fingers down the back of Draco's neck. The blonde shuddered, growing harder by the second. Harry bent down and bit the flesh he had just tickled, causing another moan to escape the antagonized boy beneath him. He got to his feet then and tugged the rest of Draco's clothes off. Reaching into his disheveled robes for the small tube of lubricant he'd brought, he sighed.

"Now, do you need me, or do you still just want me?" He coated his hand with a thin layer of the solution and slid it around Draco's cock. Tightening his grip, he ran his thumb over the tip and slowly moved his hand up and down the shaft. Draco's cheeks became tinged with pink and his eyes drifted shut. Pre-cum pooled in Harry's palm and he lapped at it. Draco's mouth had parted slightly open with ecstasy, any thought of an answer somehow caught in his throat. He closed it and swallowed.

"I need you baby… I need you so bad." Harry stopped moving his hand.

"No, I still think you just want me." He bent down and kissed the inside of Draco's knee, the inside of his thighs, and pausing over but skipping his private area, and his lower stomach. He ran his nails down his partner's sides and over the inside of his thighs as well. Draco couldn't breathe. Harry's not coming into contact with his achingly hard member was more than he could take. The fluttery feeling he got from the sharp fingernails didn't help either. He pushed Harry away and pinned the Gryffindor on his stomach, grabbing the lube and hastily spreading it on himself and Harry's backside. With one fluid motion, he was inside Harry. He felt the frenzied muscles try to adjust around him. Without caring to give them time, he pulled out and stabbed himself in again and again and again.

Harry gripped the bookshelf for support. He was now crying in agony, the salty tears trailing down his cheeks and to the floor. Draco was hurting him, sure… but the pain filled him with pleasure the way nothing else, not even flying, could. Both boys panted, writhing sweaty tangled bodies on the floor thrusting to and way from each other. The Slytherin felt himself about to cum. He braced himself and dug his nails into Harry's hips. He plunged into the tousle-haired youth as far as he could and came, an explosion that took his breath away and caused stars to dance in front of his eyes. At the same time, he heard Harry shout his name and felt the other teenager shake as he came on the books in front of him. The two laid in silence for a few moments before disassembling from one another. Harry wiped his face and smiled.

"I told you I'd make you need me." The blonde laughed.

"I hate it when you do that, forcing me to lose control. I'm scared I'm going to hurt you one of these days." Harry waved a hand dismissively.

"I like the pain, it drives me crazy!"The boys shared a quick kiss before Harry checked his watch. "Damn! The dark haired wizard exclaimed. "I'm late for History of Magic." He rushed to dress himself and after another quick kiss he dashed across the aisle, disappearing under his invisibility cloak. Draco dressed himself as well, gathering the fallen books and returning them to the shelf. Only then did he notice the wide eyes that had been watching himself and Harry.

"Who's that?" he inquired. Hermione gasped and made a mad dash for the exit, abandoning her book and not looking back to see if he was in pursuit.


End file.
